Shay
by MysticTwilight
Summary: Robbin and Starfire have a baby named Shay. They move to New York City in hopes that their baby can have a normal life without having to worry about evil or villians like they did. But, of course 16 years later evil ends up finding this anyway. Join Shay in her awesome adventures in this action packed (and a touch of funny) adventure! :)
1. Chapter 1

"Here she is." Said the doctor as she watched Starfire and Robbin look at their new baby which was now cradling in Starfires arms, Robbin reaching over to stroke her cheek. The doctor looked at the sight and smiled. "I'll leave you two alone." Said the doctor as she left the room.

After she left Robbin looked at Starfire. "Isn't she beautiful?" He said. "She has deep green eyes just like you."

"Yes indeed." Said Starfire, still looking at her baby. "But she has your hair."

Robbin chuckled. "Yeah..."

After a while Robbin realized that Starfire was uneasy. Of course a woman who had just given birth would be uneasy, but something about the way Starfire was acting made him just know this was about something else. He looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" He said, worried.

"Do you think that what we are doing is right?" Asked Starfire. "About the move I mean. Do you think it will work out for us in life?"

Robbin understood Starfire's worries.

Robbin and Starfire had taken an official break from crime fighting ever since the group split up a few years before when they realized that there were no more bad guys to fight. Two weeks after, Starfire and Robbin became a couple. Then after Robbin found out that Starfire was pregnant, they both agreed that they didn't want their child to have to go through what they had to as kids: saving the world with a responsibility always on their back. So they agreed to move to New York City to keep their child away from all that so it can have a normal, peaceful life.

But no plan is perfect. And Starfire knew this. Thoughts ran through her head as she stroked her baby girl's tender cheek.

_What is she going to do when he figures out she has powers an the other kids don't?_

_How is she going to make friends? _

_How will she act in public? _

_Will she be able to keep her powers a secret?_

Robbin didn't need Starfire to say anything for him to get an idea of what she was thinking to understand her problems. He thought about it for a moment. He rapped his arm around Starfire and stroked her hair. "It's going to be okay" he said "We're going to be okay. You've had a really long day. Sleep."

Starfire was about to close her eyes when she realized something. "Robbin!"

"what?!"

"We are forgetting something! What will we name her?"

Robbin sighed a sigh of relief as he pondered for a moment. Then he smiled at his idea and looked at Starfire and said. "Shay."


	2. Chapter 2

_**16 years later **_

"Shay!"

Starfire was at the oven making a Tamaranean delicacy called Glackmark for her and Shay, and bacon and eggs for Robbin. Being with Robbin, she was finally able to learn how to make Earth food dishes to feed him.

Robbin, just woken up walked in, the kitchen to greet his wife.

Living with Starfire so long you would think he would get that greeting Starfire in the kitchen is a _**HUGE** **MISTAKE!** _He walked in the kitchen.

"Good Morni-"

**WAM!** The smell of a mix of onions, squid, rice, apples, soy sauce, raw fish, and old eggs hit him like a ton of bricks. Robbin's face turned a bright green. "Hello my husband!" said Starfire happily as she ran to hug him. When she rapped her arms around him, her strength was so strong that Robbin had to struggle to keep from throwing up.

"Hello." was all he managed to choke out. "What are you cooking?"

Starfire began to walk back to her stove. "Its Glackmark." she started as she stired. "Its a famous and delicious food from Tamaran. Everyone eats it there." Starfire than scooped up some Glackmark in a spoon. "You should try it!" she said, shoving the spoon full of the green liquid into Robbin's face. Robbin needed to think of something, and he needed to think of it fast.

He ran to the bathroom and said he had to pee.

Meanwhile upstairs Shay was getting ready for school. Shay went to a normal and average public school. She threw on some clothes and, before going down stairs took a quick look in the mirror and grunted. "Ugh." she said. "A zit!" In the mirror Shay realized that she was suffering from what any normal teenager would call their 'worst nightmare.'

A zit. And it was right on the side of her cheek.

She looked at it and scrunched her nose in disgust as if she smelling something nasty. Then she raised her let finger and aimed it at her cheek. She Braced herself and counted down from 5

"3... 2... 1..."

At zero, a tiny but powerful beam of green light shot from her finger, popping the zit. Then whipped it with a napkin and covered it up with concealer and smiled with satisfaction. _'Zit gone? Check.'_

She then ran down the steps and greeted her parents. "Hi mom!" She said hopping in her seat at the breakfast table. She was given her breakfast and Robbin (now relieved from his little trip to the bathroom) was given his. "Yes!" she said "Glackmark!"

Shay got a lot of qualities from both her mom and dad. From her mom she god her green eyes, laser beams, and is able to eat food her mother makes from Tamaran. From her dad, she got her modern Earth accent, black hair, smarts and acrobatic skills.

As she was eating her phone rang.

"Whos that?" asked Starfire.

"Jacob" she answered.

Jacob is the son of Beast Boy and Terra. They had a baby around the same time Shay was born. He and Shay are in the same school and Jacob doesn't live that far from Shay. His parents had the same goal: to give their child a normal life. He has both his parents powers and is Shays best friend and is the only one who knows about her powers. And Shay is the only one who knows about Jacobs powers.

Shay checked her text.

**Jacob: ****Where are you? I'm outside waiting for you. We are going to be late!**

**Shay: Be right out. :)**

And with that, Shay said bye to both her parents and ran out to meet Jacob but she was stopped by Robbin. "Woah there! What do we always go over before you leave? What are you rules?"

Shay gave a heavy sigh and recited as they do every morning: _"No using powers. No fighting. And if I find anything wierd contact you." _

Robin and Starfire smiled with satisfaction and allowed Shay to leave. She left, meeting Jacob outside.

Shay was expecting to have a normal day. Go to school. Do her work. Meet up with her friends at recess. Hang out a bit. Go home. But today isnt going to go the way that Shay thinks its going to go.


End file.
